


breathe me in

by nautilics



Series: IwaOi Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, IwaOi Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilics/pseuds/nautilics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s rare that Hajime wakes before Oikawa does. Oikawa is wired for early morning jogs and hazy sunrises in a way that Hajime never has been, and is most mornings already showered and singing off-key in the kitchen, puttering around and trying not to burn or undercook their breakfast when Hajime rises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe me in

Hajime wakes to soft puffs of air against his face.

When he opens his eyes, it’s to the sight of Oikawa barely an inch away from him, eyes still closed and body curled slightly so that their foreheads are almost brushing. 

It’s rare that Hajime wakes before Oikawa does. Oikawa is wired for early morning jogs and hazy sunrises in a way that Hajime never has been, and is most mornings already showered and singing off-key in the kitchen, puttering around and trying not to burn or undercook their breakfast when Hajime rises. 

But for now, Oikawa sleeps, undisturbed. The room is awash with the fuzzy sort of grey which meant that dawn was almost here, which meant that it wouldn’t be long before Oikawa wakes up for his run. The sunrise is bound to be beautiful, as it always is here in Miyagi, and it could be nice to watch it together with Oikawa as they ran, only the sound of their sneakers beating the pavement and of wind rustling through their hair. But as quickly as the thought arises, Hajime dismisses it. Those early hours in the grey-soaked streets do not belong to him – they’re Oikawa’s alone.

So Hajime lets his eyes fall shut. The room is quiet except for the sound of their mismatched breaths. 

Oikawa makes a funny little snuffling sound when he exhales. It’s a little like listening to a puppy sleeping, and Hajime won’t lie and say that he doesn’t find it adorable. He listens to the little whoosh of Oikawa taking in air, and then the tiny huff as he breathes out, his own breathing slowing down until it’s in time with Oikawa’s. 

He dozes lightly like this for a while, attuned to the in and out of Oikawa’s breath, until the quality of it changes and he feels the mattress shift slightly as Oikawa wakes. 

Hajime opens his eyes to see Oikawa doing the same, the two of them blinking blearily at each other in the weak morning light. A smile spreads across Oikawa’s face, beginning with a crinkle where his lips meet and curving up to push at his cheeks. Hajime feels a smile tugging at his own mouth in response.

“Morning, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispers. The words burst warm against Hajime’s face and he wrinkles his nose. Oikawa laughs.

The bed is warm for a while even after the front door shuts behind Oikawa, and Hajime closes his eyes and basks in the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> written for iwaoi week day 1 prompts: domestic/they're perfectly in synch
> 
> shout out to lin for endlessly encouraging me to write something!!
> 
> i am an endless sucker for 'they're perfectly in synch' as a relationship descriptor and may have interpreted it a little too literally.
> 
> edit: also posted on [tumblr](http://merjolras.tumblr.com/post/121509730506/breathe-me-in). come yell with me about synchronised breathing!!


End file.
